


Monochrome Madness

by BevedUpRose



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BevedUpRose/pseuds/BevedUpRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're born seeing black and white until you find your soulmate. When you find them the colors of the world make themselves known to you. When your soulmate dies though, it all goes back into a monochrome state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monochrome Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely made this poem gender less so your soulmate could be who ever you wanted.

Born from darkness into a world of black and white  
No colors  
No vibrancy  
Monochrome

Other young kids talk about it  
No colors  
No vibrancy  
Monochrome

They say you see color  
When you meet your soulmate  
But until then  
No colors  
No vibrancy  
Monochrome

Grow up and meet new friends  
Still no colors  
No vibrancy  
Monochrome

Older and older you get  
Some of your friends found them  
Their soulmates

They try to describe the colors  
You don’t understand  
For you there’s still  
No colors  
No vibrancy  
Just monochrome

You walk around, with no care  
Everything is still black and white  
You walk in to someone

A smile and a quick “I’m sorry.”  
You begin to notice  
The colors  
The vibrancy  
Not just monochrome anymore

Your soulmate looks shocked  
You both laugh  
They seem perfect in your eyes  
That’s all that matters

Movies and dinners  
Dating for three years  
The big question  
A definite yes

Marriage and honeymoon  
Newlyweds  
Happiness on the horizon

Your soul mate decides to leave  
To protect the country  
To protect you  
Tears cloud your vision  
But they say  
“I’ll be ok”

Months go by  
Letters are kept in a drawer  
Ensuring you that  
They’re ok

In the kitchen, cooking dinner for yourself  
A shock runs through your body  
Tears begin to fall from your eyes  
No more color  
No more vibrancy  
Just monochrome  
They’re gone

Few days later  
A sea of black  
A funeral march  
They give their condolences  
You don’t care

Without your soulmate there is  
No color  
No vibrancy  
Just monochrome

A few weeks later you can’t take it  
A gun  
A bang  
You drift away  
Leaving this monochrome madness  
Into a world of pure  
Black


End file.
